


After Work: The Cat Diary

by 9nlyAFewTriggers (orphan_account)



Series: whole bunch of otp stuff [1]
Category: Homestuck
Genre: Cuddling, F/M, Humanstuck, domestick, ya feel me
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-10
Updated: 2014-11-10
Packaged: 2018-02-24 19:39:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 337
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2593889
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/9nlyAFewTriggers
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Eridan is a cat, basically.</p>
            </blockquote>





	After Work: The Cat Diary

**Author's Note:**

> erisol, snuggling after work based off of a tumblr post. short but shitty ya know

After work is always the best part of the day.

After a long, excruciating day of sitting at a desk and talking to people whom he did not want to talk to, Eridan Ampora was free to go home and snuggle up against his husband, and hopefully fall asleep. It wasn't that difficult for him to actually fall asleep after getting home but, on some rare occasions when he couldn't, he'd tell Sollux to sing for him and that pretty much set the deal.

This particular day was no different. When his foot kicked open the door and he practically collapsed against the table next to their apartment's front door, Eridan tossed his keys into the little bowl that held their collection and he slipped off his shoes. Ah, yes -- sweet, sweet freedom of the toes. Wiggling them around and shrugging out of his snow-flecked jacket, he then shuffled into the living room, calling out his lover's name.

"Sol, I swear on my damned life if you're asleep I'll friggin' destroy you," he mumbled, rubbing at his eyes. "No way that bastard can fall asleep before me. It's unfair, and also, against the rules? The rules we set at the beginning of our relationship. Rule number one: Sollux Captor Ampora is not allowed to fall alseep before Eridan Ampora. God."

"Who said I was asleep, douchebag?"

Turning around to face the couch, eyes absolutely lighting up at the sight of Sollux lounging on the sofa before him, Eridan slowly slouched over to crawl into his lap and curl up against his chest.

"Hi," he whispered, quietly and almost guiltily. "How was your day?"

"Oh, shut it, asswipe," Sollux said back, a smile on his voice. Petting Eridan's head, he kissed his forehead as the other yawned and stretched his arms up towards the ceiling. "You're like a damn cat; I didn't want any pets, Eridan, I wanted a husband who was capable of human things."

"But you like it when I scratch you."

"Shut up and sleep."


End file.
